


Welcome to Zelta Chi Nu

by mynightmarestays



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ball Gags, Boot Worship, Chastity Device, F/F, Flogging, Handcuffs, Hazing, Head Shaving, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Identity, Shaving, command
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: Jackson is a Legacy to Zelta Chi Nu and his Big has an obsession with straightening him out. But it doesn't mean Jackson isn't enjoying. So when Jackson finds out who it is, he can't help but to obey.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the Frat isn't real (I checked out the list of the national ones). And this is also me wanting to make a Frat AU kinky as shit.

Jackson lied in his bed, passed out. He had his own dorm room which was a perk of having money. He didn’t have to worry about roommates who snore, steal his stuff, or using his bed. It was great for him. So far his freshmen year was going great. He got into his top choice school with ease. Then his bid to Zelta Chi Nu was accepted. He was the fifth Whittmore to be accepted into it. Plus he made first string on the Lacrosse team as well. Plus his grades so far were all A’s.

So pledging had to easy for him.

A smirk lied on his face as he slept. But it faded when he heard his door burst open and saw four guys in all black with mask on come grab him. Jackson tried to grabbed his bedsheets while someone put a bag over his head. Fuck! What was happening? Jackson felt them handle and put him inside a car.

“Hey! Listen! I have money. I can get you whatever you need. Just let me go!” He said.

“Shut up.” He heard said. 

Jackson was panicking. He didn’t know what to do. He was just kidnapped from his dorm room in the middle of the night. The car came to a stop and Jackson felt them pulling him out of the car. He was wondering where he was. Soon enough he came to a stop and felt the sheet get taken away from him. Then a couple of minutes later, the hood was taken off which let him look around.

He was in a dark room that was lit by candles all over the place. Several guys were dressed purple robes with a gold trim with the hoods up. He couldn’t see any of the faces but he assumed they were his soon to be brothers. Then he looked to the side and saw other guys, dressed in various stages of pjs where he stood there naked.

Jackson stood there and smirk when he saw the other’s looking at him. He knew his body was perfect and his dick was big. They were jealous and he knew it. He could hear someone even whispering to someone else. He was positive it was about him. One of them stepped forward to them. All Jackson could see was this guy had a beard stubble.

“Greeting Pledges. You have been accepted by Zeta Chi Nu. As you know we are a brotherhood of loyalty, honor, and community. Tonight starts your pledging. You will be put through a series of gruesome and stressful testing. You will want to pull your hair out and cry like bitches. But at the end, you will be proud men of Zeta Chi Nu. The boys you see standing in line with you are your pledge mates. There are ten of you. Many of you may not make it to the end.

Throughout the next few months, your Big will be giving you gifts and instructions. Your gift will be open in the privacy of your room. Some will be part of the fraternity like your rule books. Some will be personal for you. You will listen to your Big and whatever orders you will get from them. If you don’t, there will be consequences. Do you understand Pledges?” 

“Yes sir!” They said at various times and various levels.

“That was shit. Do you understand pledges?!” He said at a louder volume.

“YES SIR!” They all said at once.

The guy grinned. “Good.” He walked towards Jackson and stopped in front of him. “Name?”

“Jackson Whittemore.” He said with a smirk.

“Pledge Whittemore, why are you naked?” The guy asked. 

“I like to sleep in my birthday suit. Is that an issue?” He looked at him, trying to get a good look at him. That hood really covered his face.

“Yes. From now on you will sleep with underwear on. No one here wants to see that joke of a penis you have.” This caused the room to laugh and Jackson to blush.

“I-I-It’s not a joke. My dick is huge!” He said.

“Not compare to mine. Keep speaking and you will be the first example of our punishment. For now own, you will wear at least underwear. Am I clear Pledge Whittemore?” He said.

Jackson got up to the guys face. “Listen here, you can’t even compare to me. If anyone’s dick is a joke, it’s yours if you have to go around and tell people they are a joke.” He said.

The guy smirked. “On your knees Pledge.” 

Jackson arched an eyebrow. “What? No.” 

He watched the guy make a handle signal  and then next thing Jackson knew, he felt a force hit his ass. “On your knees.” The guy said before another hit him. Jackson quickly listen and looked up. The guy lifted up his robe and Jackson saw his boots.

“Lick them Pledge or you will meet the paddle again.” He said.

It took a second for Jackson to think this through. It didn’t help, he was somehow getting aroused by this. Slowly he got on all fours and leaned to the boots. He closed his eyes as he did what he was told. He could hear some of them whispering as he licked this guy’s boots for a bit. He was grabbed by his hair and forced back to his knees.

“How will you sleep now pledge?” He asked.

“With underwear sir.” Jackson said, feeling completely humiliated.

“Good. Now Pledges, what we do at our gatherings will not be utter to a single soul. Not your friends, your parents, or boyfriends or girlfriends. If you do have an issue on how you are being treated. You will talk to me,” the guy lower his hood and Jackson knew who it was. Derek Hale. He was a legacy like him. “I will talk to you one on one about this. Understand?” 

“Yes sir!” They all said.

Derek smiled. “Good. Welcome to hell. Tomorrow you will all get your first gifts from your big. Do as you're told or we will treat you like Pledge Whittemore. Outside there is a van waiting to take you back to your dorms. Get out.” He said.

* * *

Jackson sat in the dorm lobby with a package. He felt like shit for how he was treated. Forced to lick a guy's boots in front of everyone. It was humiliating. And he hated he couldn’t talk to Danny or Lydia about it. And then he got his first package. It was a box wrapped in brown paper with a boot drawn on it with bootlicker written on it. That was going to be his nickname and he knew it. He picked up the box and looked at it. He was wondering what was in it.

“You got yours too?” 

Jackson looked up and saw Scott McCall, the floppy hair kid. He smiled as he held on a box like his but of course no boots on it but saw dogs drawn on it with puppy written on it. How the hell did this kid get into the same school and frat as him? It was impossible.

“The fuck McCall?” He asked.

“What?”

“How the hell you get into here?” Jackson stood up with his box.

“Oh. Scholarships. Full ride actually.” Scott smiled.

“You’re shit at lacrosse though.”

“Oh, um, I got it for my grades actually. But I’m going to open my package. Hey! One day you want to go over the rules and all together?” He asked.

“Sure whatever.” Jackson said before he left.

He pulled out his keys as he came to his dorm door. His RA had his name alongside a picture of something from an anime. It was some samurai looking character. Jackson didn’t care. He opened his door. His dorm was minimalist. He didn’t want to bring much. Everything was kept clean as well. All his stuff had a darker color scheme to contrast with the white walls of the dorm. 

Jackson took a seat at his desk and placing the box on it. He took a deep breathe in before he started to unwrap it. There was another box in there and a book. It was bound in leather with the frat’s name on it. He picked it up to thumb through it. From what he saw, it was the rules, history and possibly secrets. Good. He could start studying it right away. After he sat it down, her pulled out the box. This had to be a gift from his big. He opened it and groan. It was a ball gag. What the fuck? He saw there was a note. Jackson pulled it out and read it.

“Hope you learn how to keep your fucking mouth shut or this will be used.” Jackson groaned as picked it up.

It was the typical ball gag you see from porn. He looked down and saw there was another note. He picked it up and read it. It was a number. Quickly Jackson pulled out his phone and texted the number.

**[Jackson]** What the fuck is this shit?!

**[Unknown]** Oh I see you got your package Jackson

**[Jackson]** Yeah!  
**[Jackson]** what the fuck is with the ball gag?

**[Unknown]** Like the note says. You need to learn to keep your fucking mouth shut

**[Unknown]** So that gag will remind you of that bootlicker

**[Unknown]** You don't want to get punish all the time do you?

**[Jackson]** No

**[Unknown]** Good. Now I will give you commands via text and I except proof in video or photos. You will also be told when you’ll be summon to the house for whatever reasons whatsoever. Understand?

**[Jackson]**  Yeah

**[Unknown]** Good. Now put that gag in your mouth and text me a photo of it.

 

Jackson sighed. He was going to hate this. He picked up the gag. It was a few seconds before he put the gag in his mouth, strapping it to his head. After some time, he took the picture and sent it to his big. He prayed this wasn’t going to be spread around the campus. That would kill him.

**[Unknown]** Perfect

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson sat in the library looking over the rule book. They had to sign in for study time in the library so he figured to look over the book. As long as he kept it with him and out of the sight of others, he should be fine. The thing with knowing this information, he wouldn’t know when he would be questioned about it. He had to study the greek alphabet, the founding members of the fraternity, the history like when each chapter opened up. So when he didn’t have class, practice, or was doing his homework, he was reading over the book.

Scott would ask if he wanted to study together often. Jackson wasn’t sure if it was because he couldn’t get it or what, but he wasn’t going to let him drag him down. He wanted to be the best pledge in the group. That’s who he was, the best. He heard someone take a seat across from him and it was Lydia. She gave him a smirk.

“So you’ve been hiding here?” She asked.

“Yep. I can avoid McCall here. He comes later in the day. How did you find me?” He closed the book.

“My girlfriend works here.” She said.

“...which one?”

“Allison. Malia didn’t apply. She works in her dads repairs shop remember? She’s the only one you let touch her car.” 

“That’s right. You two just started dating right?”

“Yes. And all three of us are happy. Anyways, come on. It’s time for lunch and We all want to eat together... Minus Malia.” Lydia said.

Jackson smirked. “Fine.” He started to put his books in his bag, “What’s on the menu?” Jackson asked as they got up.

“The Sushi guy is here today. So sushi.” Lydia smiled as she fixed her bag.

“Thank god. Some good food.” He said.

“We have good food here. You’re just an asshole when it comes to what you eat.” Lydia grinned as they walked.

 

“So do you even have time to breathe as a pledge?” Danny asked as he ate a fry with his free arm around Nolan.

“Of course. It’s me. This is all going to be easy. Even Hell Week.” Jackson smirked which cause Allison to snickered.

“Chi Nu’s Hell Week actually is two weeks. Trust me.” Allison said which caused Jackson to look at her.

“How do you even know?” Jackson asked.

“Honorary Sister of Zelta Chi Nu. I know shit.” Allison smirked.

Jackson looked at Lydia. “Did you know this?” He asked.

“Yep. But she didn’t tell me anything.” Lydia said.

“Does that mean I can come bitch to you about issues?” He leaned into her.

“Yes.” She said as Aiden came over to the group with a box in his hand.

He smirked as he came over to Jackson. “A gift from your big.” He put it in front of him, “Open it in the bathroom.”

Jackson gulped before he looked up at him. “Now?”

“Yep. Hey Allison.” Aiden waved at her which she return the wave.

Nolan arched an eyebrow as Aiden left. “Is it a frat secret?” he asked.

“Yes.” Jackson picked up the box before he headed into the bathroom.

He checked each stall and saw it was empty. No one ever used the cafeteria’s bathroom for some reason. Maybe because people wanted to shit in privacy? He shook his head and went to the counter. He opened it and of course there was a note on the top. 

_ Put them on, send me a photo, and keep them on all day _

Jackson arched an eyebrow. He looked down and groaned. It was a pair of pink silk underwear. A thong to be in fact. This was something he did not want to do. But he had to otherwise punishment was waiting for him. He took a deep breathe in before he kicked his shoes off. Jackson quickly took off his pants along with his underwear. 

He pulled out the thing and put it on. This was strangely...nice. The feeling against his cock was nice. This one wasn’t as weird as the other commands. He pulled out his phone and snapped the photo. He sent it to them and waited.

**[Unknown]** my my pink is your color

**[Unknown]** take off your shirt too

 

Jackson sighed. He took off his shirt and quickly snapped another photo before he put his shirt on. As he put it on, Nolan walked into the bathroom and the two froze. He watched his jaw open. 

“Nolan shut the fuck up right now.” Jackson said.

“I-I wasn’t going to say anything. I just…”

“You can’t say anything about this to anyone. I’m pulling the blow card.” He said.

Nolan’s jaw dropped open. “What?!”

“Yeah when you blew Danny in my bathroom! I never brought it up after seeing it. So this is the same!” He said.

“Okay fine! Can I pee?” Nolan said.

“In a stall.”

Nolan nodded his head and went into it. When Jackson heard the stall click, he finished getting dress and put his underwear in the box. He checked his phone as he left.

 

**[Unknown]**  Fuck me

* * *

Jackson couldn’t believe it. He was standing outside Scott McCall’s door. Scott tracked him down and told him he would have the dorm to himself so they could study. Plus his big told him to go because studying in groups was a good thing to do. He could hear music playing from it with a guy singing along. Jackson shook his head and knocked on the door.

“Theo, turn it off!” he heard Scott yelled. 

“IM GOING TO FIND MY CORNER OF THE SKYYYYY!” 

He heard the music get cut off and a whinny hey. Then the door open and Scott stood there. “Sorry. Theo got distracted.” He said as a guy came up with a jacket. 

This guy was good looking with striking blue. Shit how is this guy putting up with Scott? Then he saw how by the fact the two kissed. That made sense. This had to be the guy he heard that he was dating during senior year. They must have requested to be each other’s roommates.

“See you later bae.” Theo said as he left.

“Bye. Please be safe.” Scott said. 

“I will.” Theo put on his jacket as he left. 

Jackson watch him leave then turn to Scott. “That the fuck was that?” He asked.

“Theo is into theater. Him and the other theater kids are going to karaoke so him being him, wanted to sing before he left.” Scott stepped aside, letting him inside.

“Whatever. Hey I got a question for you.” Jackson said as Scott closed the door.

“What is it?” He said.

“What orders has your big sent you?” 

Scott arched an eyebrow. “What?”

“Seriously. What have they told you?”

“Um... I’m not allow to talk about it. Part of my orders.” Scott shrugged.

Jackson groaned as he took a seat in one of the chairs. “Fucken hell.” He groaned.

“Are you getting some strange orders?”

“Yeah. Some stereotypical shit. Where do they get to do this to us?”

Scott took a seat on his bed. “They had it done to them so they do it to us. It’s a test to see what people can put up with. It makes us work harder.” Scott said.

“But it’s bullshit alright? Our hell week is two weeks long. That’s also bullshit.” 

“I heard because we help other pledges during the main hell week with school work so people don’t fall behind. I think that’s kinda of cool.”

“Whatever. Let’s study. I’m talking to Derek in the morning.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson and Scott came to the frat house together. Scott had asked him if he could drive him over because his car broke down. The car drive was then silent. All the pledges were being summoned to the house without any information. It made Jackson a bit anxious. After what happen with the last time they were there, who knows what was going to happen. When they arrived, all the pledges were outside with Ethan standing in front of the door.

He smiled when he saw the two arrive. “And that makes ten. Wonderful.” He crossed his arms, “Alright Pledges. You are to strip down to your underwear and then head to the back yard. Leave your clothes up here on the porch, we will take them inside so no one will steal anything from you. When you get back there, you’ll find out what will happen next.” He said.

Without any hesitation, they all did as they were told. Jackson saw some of them were folding them up neatly. Then he noticed something else. A couple of them had buzzcuts. It was strange. Maybe they were ROTC. It would make sense. Once all the clothes were folded up, they all went to the backyard. They saw ten stools in front of several members. Jackson spotted Allison standing beside Derek.

“Pledges take a seat.” Derek said. Once everyone did, he smirked. “Today we start on discipline to get your asses ready for Hell Week. Because here’s the thing: half of you won’t make it during our two week long session. Even so, this will help your asses in life. Now I bet you’re wondering who this beautiful lady beside me is.”

“Aw Derek. Only my girlfriends can call me that.” She smiled.

“Anyways. This is Allison Argent of Kappa Xi Delta. She is our only honorary fraternity member. She will be part of your prepping for Hell Week. You are to show her the respect like you are to show your brothers. If not, well, remember what happened to Pledge Whittemore.” 

Those words cause Jackson to blush.

“She is also in charge of your Hell Prep. Remember Hell Week is made to make sure you are a better man by the end. We will break you and rebuild you. So Allison, I will turn it over to you.” Derek took a step aside.

Allison stepped in front of them and was handed an egg. “I hope you all know what this is. Cause guess what?” She then threw it at a pledge, watching it crack all over them. “You’re going to learn it much better. We have your allergies written down and certain ones will avoid certain foods. We’re going to see how much shit you all can take.”

They all saw brothers come up with various foods like peanut butter, eggs, whip cream, and other disgusting things. But Jackson had the luck of Derek doing this to him. He saw the grin on his face as he pulled out a carton of eggs. Quickly he flipped it open and next thing Jackson knew, Derek was smacking eggs on his head. With each smack, Jackson flinched till he was out. Then Derek smeared peanut butter all over him, threw flour at him, and then chocolate chips? But Jackson went through it even though Derek smacked him hard each time. He didn’t want to be paddled in front of everyone again. It didn’t take long for everyone to be done even though there was one person crying due to the flour getting into their eye.

“Aw. Look how dirty they are. Hey Aiden, should we clean them?” Allison looked over at one of the twins.

“Oh yeah.”

They couldn’t see him but next thing they all knew, they were getting hit with a water hose. The pressure was hard and they knew they needed to stay on their stools. That was without a question. Jackson gripped his hard as he held on. Then everyone cried in some pain when the pressure hit their crotches. Some of the guys fell off the stools and Jackson came close. Thank god getting hit in the balls during Lacrosse paid off a bit.

“Wow! I’m impressed! We got some tough pledges!” Aiden said as the water was turned off. 

“They are! Now they have to sit outside while they learn what is expected of them in the upcoming weeks.” Derek said, giving them some time to get on their stools. 

Once everyone was up, Jordan, Jackson’s RA, came up with a notebook. “Alright guys! Listen up. We are brutal with our hazing period but you have more than fraternity work to do. You of course know you have your study hours in the library. Each week a brother will check to make sure you are doing them. We do them as well. This is a requirement no matter what. You are also expected to do group community projects each month except for your Hell Weeks. Which means four activities that will help the community. We will give you all ideas when you leave. 

“Also for those who are of age, you are not allowed to drink till your initiation time is over. You are also not allow smoking anything. None of the brothers smoke to be honest and those who did, they take the money they used to use for cigarettes and put it into our House Jar. The jar allows us to pay for things around the house. 

“One more thing, once a week, you will all gather here in the house to study and work. The only way you can get out of it is if you’re sick. We will check on you to make sure you are not faking it. Do you all understand pledges?” He asked.

“Yes sir!” They all said at once.

“Good. Dry off before you all get dress. We have fried chicken waiting for everyone inside.” Jordan said.

* * *

Jackson headed to his class, barely awake. After them being turn into cake batter and hosed down, no one left the frat house till like four am. They were eating and playing games. Compared to what his Big was doing to him, it was nice. But it made him worry about Hell Week and how horrible it will be. Earlier Danny bought him some coffee to help him stay awake. He was thankful for that. 

He came to a stop when his phone went off. Jackson pulled it out and groan when it saw it was his Big. He was too tired to do this. He unlocked his phone and read it.

 

**[Text: Big]** how are you doing today? I know you have a nine am

 

**[Text: Jackson]** barely awake. What shit are you doing to me today?

 

**[Text: Big]** Nothing. All pledges had a rough night last night. I just wanted to check to see how you are doing.

**[Text: Big]** Also to inform you this weekend the frat will be going to the homeless shelter this weekend to serve food. This will be part of your community hours.

**[Text: Big]** You will get a time and information later this week. 

 

**[Text: Jackson]** oh

**[Text: Jackson]** okay. Thanks for the info

 

Jackson smirked. He wasn’t going to have to do anything stupid or weird. Not only did his Big do the ball gag or the underwear, he had to wear the underwear around for different days, wore an outfit that was picked out by other brothers (which was all neon pink and covered in flowers), and one day follow another brother around and carried his stuff and serve him food. But this was a nice change.

As he slid his phone in his pocket he saw Scott approaching him. The thing that stood out was that his long shaggy hair was now a buzzcut. What the fuck was going on? Scott smiled when he saw Jackson.

“Hey Jackson. How you feeling?” He asked.

“Did you join the ROTC or did your boyfriend pull on it too hard?” Jackson smirked.

“Oh. No. Um. I can’t say anything about it. Also, I pull on Theo’s hair.” 

Jackson’s eyes widen. He couldn’t talk about it which told him it was a Frat thing. Was this a punishment thing for messing up? That would make sense if McCall messed up. Now it meant he needed to know everything so he wouldn’t mess up. 

“Whatever McCall. I gotta go.” Jackson went past him and headed to class.

He was going to study hardcore now.


	4. Chapter 4

“It wasn’t that bad. We cooked and served the food. I wouldn’t mind doing it again.” Jackson said.

“Doing charity is good for the soul.” Lydia said as she rolled onto her stomach. 

It was still warm so the two were able to sunbathe. And Lydia’s other girlfriend, Malia, had her own place. So they took advantage of it. They used her porch to sunbathe. Danny would join them often too. If Nolan came, he would stay inside with Malia playing video games. And Allison wasn’t allowed because she had attempted to get Lydia naked a couple of times. Both Danny and Jackson made that rule.

And they did it on Saturdays but since Jackson went with the frat to the homeless shelter, they moved it to Sunday. It also allowed all of them to do it. Danny had gone inside to use the bathroom. So right now it was Jackson and Lydia on the patio.

“Eh. I wouldn’t make it a daily thing.” He said with a smirk. 

“That wouldn’t be you.” She said as Danny came out. 

“It was a horrible idea to suggest to Malia to get a PS4. The two of them are going apeshit playing Overwatch.” He said as he took a seat. 

“What’s worse, Allison plays it too. So image how I feel when I want to spend time with them.” Lydia said.

“Oh that’s horrible. I’m so sorry.” Danny lied back down.

Jackson chuckled. “You two had to date gamer. I get to stay single and be happy. I can have any guy suck my cock whenever I want.” He smirked.

“Are there any guys in your frat who suck dick?” Danny asked.

“McCall. His boyfriend is his roommate too.”

“That’s not even common knowledge. The whole Theater department knows and we was openly gay in high school.” Danny said.

Lydia smirked. “Was anyone in our school straight? Seriously.”

“Who knows and who cares.” Jackson said.

“Speaking of which, you know why most of your pledge class have buzzcuts?” Danny looked over at Jackson.

He shrugged. “Maybe they fucked up with something. I’m on the top of my game with everything.” He smirked.

“You’re always trying to be the top. God you’re such a masc top.” Danny said.

Jackson chuckled as Malia came out with a phone in her hand. “Hey gaylord, your phone is going off.” She tossed it at his chest.

He caught it. “Damnit Malia. We’ve told you to stop throwing phones.” He said.

“Then tell your big to stop being fucken gross. Gzee.” She rolled her eyes before she went in.

Jackson unlocks his phone. “Why was your girlfriend looking through my phone?”

“Well your phone lights up when you get a text. Yet I am curious to what your big is requesting.” Lydia looked over at him.

“It’s none of your business.” He looked at her before he looked at his phone.

 

**[Text: Big]** You did good at the shelter the other day

**[Text: Big]** still can't forget the little boy who will send me photos with a ball gag

**[Text: Big]** still think you should wear it all the time

**[Text: Jackson]** jesus fuck! Really?

**[Text: Jackson]** im sick and tired of this

**[Text: Jackson]** I’m talking to Derek about this shit. I’m done

 

Jackson stood up and looked for his shirt which caused the two to look at him. Once he found them, he started to get dress.

“Okay what’s wrong?” Lydia asked.

“My big is a fucken prev and I’m going to talk to Derek Hale about it.” He said as he put his shoes on.

“Yeah that warrants a talk. Be safe.” Lydia said.

 

Jackson hurried over to the frat house. He didn’t care who the fuck was there, he just needed to talk to Derek. He quickly parked his car and hurried inside. The brothers that were there stood up and looked at him. 

“Where’s Derek?” He asked.

“Up in his room. Let me go get him.” One of them said.

Jackson crossed his arms and waited. The brother got up and did what he said. It was a couple of minutes later when Derek came down in just a pair of basketball shorts. Jackson couldn’t help but to stare at the man before him. His body was amazing and covered in the right amount of hair for him. Fuck. But Jackson’s mind quickly snapped back to why he was here.

“What is it Whittemore?” Derek asked.

“I want to file a complaint against who ever my big is.” He said.

Derek nodded his head. “Alright. Follow me into the basement.” He started to walk to a door. 

Jackson took the lead and opened it, heading down without even thinking. He could hear Derek close the door behind him before he followed him. The pledge made it to the bottom and looked around. There was a wall covered in various boxes. Storage. Then another had several metal chairs along another. Did they even use this room? He turned and saw Derek leaning against the stairs.

“Okay, what issues are you having with your big?” He asked as he crossed his arms.

“My big is a fucken pervet. Like he’s sent me shit like ball gags. And he sends me shit that’s fucken werid. Like he sent me lace underwear and demanded photos of me in them.” He said.

Derek smirked. “Really?”

“Yes really! I’m fucken tired of it. I want a new big otherwise I might report this shit to the Dean.”

“Did you send him photos of these things?” Derek asked.

“Wait what?” Jackson looked at him.

“Did you take a photo of yourself in said underwear?”

“Yeah. So?”

“So you acted in these request. You could have said no and not done these. But you did. Also, you could have come to me after the first thing but you didn’t. Part of it seems you like him telling you to do these things. Maybe even getting these gifts.” 

“That’s not true!” Jackson said.

“Even so. I will not change your Big but I’ll have a talk with him. That’s all I’ll do.” He said.

Jackson threw his hands up in the air. “Fine! Whatever. But the next shit like that he sends me, I’m reporting it.”

“Okay fine.” Derek turned around and started to go up the stairs but paused, “Oh, be back here at seven.” He smiled before he left.

* * *

Jackson came back to the house like he was instructed. Hopefully Derek was going to tell him that his big was taken care of. But when he saw there was no lights on, it made him question everything. Why tell him to come to the house when no one was there? As he approached the door, it opened and a person stepped out. They were dressed in the robes from the first night and wore a solid silver mask. Jackson couldn’t tell who it was.

“Stand in the circle inside. Then strip to your underwear pledge.” The voice was muffled.

Jackson glupped. He walked inside and saw a circle of lit candles and four others standing around the candle circle, dressed the same. Jackson felt his dick twitch. He came into the circle and started to undress. The door closed and the guy came over. He took all of Jackson’s clothes and set them aside. Now Jackson stood there in just a pair of black briefs. 

“Kneel Pledge.” One of them said. Jackson did so and looked at the five of them.

“Pledge Whittemore, being a brother of Zelta Chi Nu is a privilege. Many of our brothers have gone through the same thing you will be going through tonight. We all open our souls to one another to show trust. But to get there, you need to be stripped down.” 

Jackson saw one of the robed figures pull out a pair of clippers from their sleeve. Jackson’s heart started to speed up in his chest. He saw another one pull rope out and came over to him. His hands were brought in front of him and tied up. Once that was done, the rope one and the clippers swapped roles. Jackson could not only feel himself panicking but a form of arousal. He didn’t get this but he was aroused. 

He heard the clippers get turned on. Next thing he knew, his head was grabbed to lean back. He watched the clippers make its first path down his head. Right down the middle. Part of him wanted to cry but if he did, they would make it worst on him. He shut his eyes as it ran across his head. But the shaving stopped and he was smacked on the face. 

“Open your eyes pledge.” He was ordered.

Jackson quickly did so. He now could feel the tears forming in his eyes. He watched the clippers come from the front with each stroke. It felt like forever. When it stopped, his head was forced to look at the group. His head had to be at the same length as McCalls.

“Now you have been stripped of your identity. Next we shall strip you of your secrets. Brotherhood requires trust. And revealing some of your secrets to show your trust,” The one speaking pulled out a paddle, “And we will know what is a secret. If we feel like it’s not a true secret, we will paddle you.”

Jackson watched him move behind him. His heart picked up again. A couple of seconds passed and he felt the paddle sting his ass.

“Speak Pledge.”

“I’m adopted!” He yelled out.

“Thank you. We want two more Pledge.”

“... I like to record myself jerking off.” He said.

“Thank you Pledge. One more please.”

Jackson ran all over his mind. What should he say? If he lied, he would get paddled. If he didn’t speak, he would get paddled. So he panicked. He closed his eyes as he thought. His mouth was going dry. Then he felt the paddle meet his ass again.

“Pledge speak!”

“I don’t have one!”

Struck him again.

“Don’t lie Pledge.” 

“I don’t have one!”

Again.

“Fine! I Like my Big telling me to do sexual stuff!” He opened his eyes as he admitted it.

The one that stood in the center nodded his head. “Thank you. Can you all please leave me and the Pledge alone?” He spoke. 

Jackson watched the others nod and then started up the stairs. Then he was left with the one in the center. He approached Jackson and started to rub his head before he lifted his head up.

“You like being told what to do?” He asked.

Jackson nodded his head. “Yes.”

“Would you like to keep being told what to do?”

“What?”

“Would you like to become my submissive and do what I ask of you? I enjoy seeing you respond to my text when I request something sexual.” 

This was his big. His dick started to harden. He didn’t know why he wanted this but he did. Derek was right and he was hating that. Someone was right about him and he didn’t want to hear it. But he wanted to do it.

“...yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes sir?”

“Good.” He ran his thumb on Jackson’s lips, “When you leave here, I want you to pull out your shaving cream and razor. You will sit in the middle of the room with your door behind you. I want your ball gag in your mouth. After you do this, send me a text and leave the door unlocked. I will be there to take care of you. Understand?”

“Yes sir.” Jackson said.

“Good.” He untied him. “Get dress and go.”

Jackson nodded his head. He did as he was told and then headed to his car. There wasn’t a second wasted. He hurried back to the dorm room. Jackson made his way to his room, unlocking his door, and gathered everything he was told. He undressed and moved his chair like he was told. Quickly he texted his big and found the ball gag he kept in a drawer. He took a deep breath before he put it on. He took a seat and waited.

He didn’t know how long it was but he heard the door open. The excitement got him hard. Then he saw the color red. His big was putting a bandana around him, blinding him. Then he felt his hands get move to his legs.

“Keep them there.”

Jackson was going to do so. He heard the can of shaving cream get sprayed and then rubbed all over his dick and balls. Jackson couldn’t help but to moan. His dick was messed with a bit before he felt the razor run all over it. His big was making him hairless there. This was so unusual for him but he liked it. It was a few minutes before he finished. Next he felt his arms get moved up with cream getting applied to his pits. They were getting shaved next.

“You will keep your balls, dick, and pits shaved from now on. And since you like to do nude video, I will know if you aren’t. Understand?”

“Yes sir.” Jackson said the best he could.

“Good.” He took the gag out and put his fingers in Jackson’s mouth. “Suck them. You’re going to earn to have my cock.”

Jackson quickly did so. He tried to suck on them the best he could. His big would spread his fingers to make it more difficult for him. At one point, he had the fingers at his gag reflex which made him gag. But he kept going for it. Then the fingers were pulled out and he was smacked. 

“Good boy. Now I’m going to leave you a present. You’re going to wear it tomorrow and when you’re out of class, I’m going to want a photo of it in you. What do you say?” 

“Thank you sir.”

He didn’t get an answer. He heard something get placed on his desk then the door open and close. Jackson waited a couple of minutes before he took off his blindfold. He looked down and saw he was completely bald there. Never has that happen. He turned and looked on his desk. It was clear. There was a butt plug. He was excited. He grabbed his dick and started to masturbate at the thought.


	5. Chapter 5

“Do you confirm or deny the haircut was your bigs order?” Nolan asked as he ate a fry.

Jackson looked at him, then at Danny who was smirking. It had been a couple of days since the frat house and he hasn’t told a soul about what happen there then afterwards in his dorm. And that was a four days ago. Since then, Nolan had been on him on his hair without Danny saying much. Lydia and Allison didn’t say a word because they knew it was a frat thing. He was sure Lydia might have known some secrets of the frat. But she wouldn’t say anything to anyone. 

“Nolan, it’s none of your fucken business.” Jackson said as he picked up his cup for a sip.

“Come on. I’m just curious. You’re too vain over your hair. I’ve heard the stories from Danny when you would take an hour just to do your hair.”

“And you don’t?” Jackson looked at him.

“Because his hair is so soft. Anyways, do you know when your next frat stuff is? I’m only asking because we’re thinking about going to the club this weekend.” Danny said, looking at his best friend.

“Which club?” Jackson asked.

“St. Andrews. It’s actually a fetish club but they are hosting a band to come perform. You’ve heard of Swearwolves right?” Danny asked.

“They’re that emo indie band you guys like right?”

“Yeah. We want to go see them. Want to come?” Danny leaned on the table.

“When is it?”

“Friday. And the two of us and the girls are going.” Danny knew his next question.

Jackson sighed. “Why not? It’s better than staying on the campus. Pay at door?” 

“Yeah. If it’s ticket, I’ll pay for you and then you pay me back.”

“Fair enough. Well I’m going to head back to my dorm and get my work done. My classes are done for the day.” Jackson finished his drink as he stood up, grabbing his bag and tray.

“You up for movie night tonight? Nolan has lab tonight.” Danny asked.

“I’ll let you know if I’m free at that time.” He said.

“I’ll text you before I come over.”

“Thanks.” Jackson said as he left.

He walked to the trash to throw away his stuff and put away his dishes. As he walked out, he pulled out his phone to see if there was anything he was being asked to do. This morning he woke up to the request of wear his butt plug for all his classes without any underwear. So it was trying to slip out throughout the morning. With each move he made, his dick got harder and harder. Before he meet up with Nolan and Danny, he asked if he could jerk off. He was told yes as long as he would film himself to send. 

Jackson came to his dorm and locked the door. It didn’t take him long to turn on some music to cover his moans and to find his lube. After he stripped, he lied down on the bed, propping his phone to the side. He hit record right away then poured lube on his hands. Jackson looked down at himself. He was so hard. Fuck. Jackson started to work on himself. His eyes closed as he thought about the other night.

He imagine the other night. His dick being covered in shaving cream and moved around. Then his fingers shoved into his mouth. Jackson really couldn’t understand why he liked it but he did. Be forced to shut up and to suck on some guys fingers. He under the control of a mysterious person. Fuck. Jackson only wanted more. He didn’t know how long it took him but he cum all over himself. After a couple of seconds, he picked up his phone to show the cum before he ended the video. He set up the send the video.

Jackson got up and clean himself up. He pulled the plug out then put on a pair of shorts. He walked to his bathroom and cleaned it quickly. There was no way he wanted his suitemate to find out about this. While he dried it, he heard his phone go off. That was fast. He walked over and looked.

**[Text: Sir]** yum

**[Text: Sir]** I wish I wasn’t in class

**[Text: Sir]** Did you take it out of your ass?

**[Text: Jackson]** I did and cleaned it sir

**[Text: Sir]** Good. Keep them clean

**[Text: Sir]** Now do you have plans this weekend?

**[Text: Jackson]** My friends and I are going to St. Andrew’s to see a band 

**[Text: Sir]** St. Andrews?

**[Text: Sir]** I had plans to go there as well. Guess something are going to happen

**[Text: Sir]** await for commands

 

This concert was going to be fun.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Jackson sat at the bar while Nolan and Danny were by the stage watching the band. He came originally to see the band but now he was waiting for his Big to message him. The fact he could be called at any moment had him excited. He was checking his phone non-stop waiting for the text. He got one earlier but it was from Lydia saying the three of them weren’t going to come. Malia was sick and Allison had a paper to write.

The pledge moaned as he turned to the bartender. “Hey can I get a soda?” He asked.

“What kind?”

“I don’t give a shit.” He rolled his eyes.

It was a couple of minutes before the bartender put a glass in front of him. He picked it up and took a sip. He was just given regular ol’ Coke. God he wished he could drink but he wouldn’t be allowed to anyways. Somehow someone from the frat would find out. A sighed escaped his lips as he took another sip. 

Then his phone went off. 

He pulled it out and saw it was a text from his Big. Finally! He sat down his drink and pulled up the text.

**[Text: Sir]** come to the back. Room 13

 

Jackson quickly finished his drink. He slided his phone back into his pocket as he made his way to the back. This bar had a back room where people would get their sexual kicks. From what he heard, each room was design for something different. He found the room and took a deep breathe in before he knocked.

“Get in here.” His Big called out.

Jackson opened the door and took a look around. There was a bed with red silk sheets and chains attached to the bed. And there was a wall with a hole in it. He didn’t know what was going to happen. 

“Strip and get on your knees at the hole.” His big ordered.

“Yes sir.” 

Jackson closed the door behind him and did as he was told. He placed it all at the corner before he hurried to the hole. He got on his knees and licked his lips. Slowly he saw it come out. His sir’s penis. Fuck it was beautiful. 

“You know what to do don’t you boy?” He asked.

“Yes sir.” 

Jackson opened his mouth and slide it in. On fuck he was waiting for this. It had been a few weeks since they started this. So finally being able to suck his dick meant everything to him. He closed his eyes as he worked. Jackson made sure everybit was inside his mouth. His tongue wrapping itself around it. The pre-cum was filling up his mouth. 

“That’s a good boy. You’re a dick pig aren’t you?”

“Mhmmm.” Jackson nodded his head with glee.

“I can’t wait to have you in hell week. You’ll suck my dick each morning and at night, I might fuck that little ass.” 

Jackson was hard at the thought. Being his bigs personal fuck toy for two weeks sounded amazing. Honestly being used for sex sounded amazing in general. He was fucking good looking so who didn’t want to fuck him. He reached down and started to play with himself. He could hear his breathing change. 

Jackson pulled back. “Can I have your cum sir?”

“On your face boy.” 

Jackson quickly put his hand on him and started to jerk him off. His face was kept close him. It took a couple of minutes before Jackson saw white. He made sure each movement landed it on his face. Oh how it was warm on him. He watched him empty out each drop and then he went soft.

“Thank you sir.” Jackson said.

“Your welcome boy. Now get on the bed, stomach down. And your face stays looking at the wall. You’re going to be leaving here with your ass read and with a new toy.” 

* * *

Jackson lied in his bed, watching the video of him getting paddled. His Big recorded it last minute wanting Jackson to see what he was becoming. He was someone’s submissive. Every command he looked forward too. Now he was looking towards Hell Week when he was going to get fucked each day.

Now he lied there with a plug that went off whenever his big wanted it. It was connected to an app and fuck did it have some power. Jackson felt himself get hard within second and almost cum his pants. He was allowed to take it out in an hour. 

His video was interrupted by a text from an unknown number.

 

**[Text: Unknown]** Hell Week is upon thee. Arrive at the frat house with two weeks of clothes, basic hygiene products, and your school stuff. Sleeping bags and pillows will be ready for you. 6 pm tomorrow.

 

Shit. Jackson thought he would have another month. But nope. They started tomorrow. It meant he could finally meet his big. See who had been giving him these commands over the past couple of months. Whose dick he sucked and cum he wore around the club that night. 

He sent Dannya text informing him about Hell Week and how he couldn’t be able to get ahold of him. Lydia probably knew already from Allison. But it was time. Jackson got off his head and pulled out a bag to get everything ready. Where they shaved his head, he didn’t need any of his hair products. He also got some travel shampoo for this. He made sure everything he needed was there. 

Book wise he didn’t need much. He would just need his notes and his laptop. They had to be giving him some time to work on school work. He thought about what else could happen during this week. Was it going to be the typical hell stories you heard off? What was strange, that was what Jackson wanted.

After he finished, he went to sleep and classes the next day. Some of the other Pledges told him that they would be going over together and to meet in the parking lot at 5:30. And he just did that. The group of them sat in silence. Each of them spotting a buzzcut and with two bags each. 

When they arrived to the house, they got out and headed inside. They were told to leave their stuff inside and then to head out back. Each did as they were told. They came outside and saw the bothers dressed in the crimson robes with silver mask. They had to be finding out their bigs tonight.

One of them stepped forward. “Greeting Pledges. Welcome to Hell Weeks. Tonight you will be spare from the hardship that will be following you for the next two weeks. You will eat, do your school work, and settle in for the night. You will be sleeping together in our basement. You will bond though this. Do you all understand?” 

“Yes sir.” All the Pledges said.

“Good. Let the revels begin!”

It started with the pledge being called to the fire. Then once they were close enough, one of the robed figures stepped up and removed their mask. Then they walked around the fire and would hug one another. Some of them just shake hands. Then Jackson was called forth.

Oh he got excited. He stepped forward and watched as the figure came forth. He pulled back the hood then the mask. His eyes widen. It was Derek Hale. Derek Hale was his big and whose dick he had been craving. Derek smirked as he started to walk around the fire pit. He pulled Jackson into a hug.

“Bet you’re surprise.” He whispered into Jackson’s ear.

“... I am sir.” Jackson said. 


	7. Chapter 7

Jackson sat on Derek’s floor, trying to connect everything. The big he took commands from, whose dick he sucked and is the guy he bitched to about it to. This was just the worst type of luck. After the reveal, they started to have a party. Derek came over and told Jackson to go wait on the floor of his room. And there wasn’t going to be any room for argument.

He waited for a few before Derek came in. He smirked as he looked down at him. Derek came over and put his hand on his head. The simple touch caused Jackson to close his eyes as he felt his hand grip it. Next thing was Derek shoved his face into his crotch. Jackson felt his jaw open and he tried to bite his jeans.

Derek chuckled. “I figured you would be giving me mouth but I guess you’re starved for attention.”

“Shut up.” That was greeted with a smack to the face.

“Be nice. That’s an order.” Jackson looked up at Derek.

“... Yes sir.”

Derek smirked. “That’s better. Now I am going to keep my promise of you sucking my dick each morning and night. But you have to earn the fucking. So guess what?”

Jackson gulped. “What sir?”

“You have to earn it,” Derek started to undo his pants and took a seat on his bed, “Beside doing Hell Week task and sucking my dick, you have to do my own personal task. Got that?”

“Yes sir.” 

Derek smiled as he pulled out his dick. “I assume you know what to do.” 

“Yes sir.”

* * *

Jackson walked into St. Andrews. It was the middle of the day which was odd. Derek told him to come over for some of his own personal task. It was already the first day after moving into the house and he was being put to work.

He spotted Derek sitting at the bar working on something. Who knows what it was. He walked over and tapped Derek on the shoulder. The older male looked up and smirked.

He checked his phone. “Right on time.”

“Yeah. How did you even get in here?” Jackson asked.

“I own the place.” He smirked as he signed something. 

“Wait what?” Jackson looked at him.

“Yep. I come from money so I put mine into a club. Anyways time for your first task.” He got up.

Jackson knew to follow him. They went into the hallway of rooms. Derek went into a room. When Jackson followed, he paused at the doorway. There was a barber chair in the middle of it with a giant X-cross thing. Then there was a table to the side.

“Undress and sit down.” Derek said walking over to the table.

“What is that?” 

“Shut up and sit down.” 

Jackson sighed. He took off his clothes, tossing them to the side. He kept his underwear on and took a seat. He examined the barber chair closer and noticed there were leather straps on the handles. This had to be a BDSM deal. Go figure. 

“Take them off too.” Jackson looked up and saw Derek standing over him. 

Jackson got up and took them off. He sat down and Derek moved in front of him. He pulled out a metal thing. Jackson wasn’t sure what it was. Derek got to his knees and lifted up Jackson’s penis. He messed the metal device, placing it on Jackson. Then it clicked. It was a chaisty device. 

“What are you doing?” Jackson asked. 

“While you are in the house, I’m denying you access to your cock. You won’t be allowed to touch it at all. In two weeks, it will come off unless you like it.” Derek pulled out a small lock and closed it up. 

It was cold and for some reason Jackson was trying to get hard. But of course the purpose was to deny him that pleasure. He watched Derek then strap his arms to the chair. Derek walked away and then came back with a chain. Jackson saw little clamps on the chain. Quickly Derek pulled on his nipples, causing Jackson to moan, and put the clamps on. The pressure caused him to flinch a bit. 

Derek stepped back and looked at Jackson. “You did good at keeping yourself smooth. I’m proud of you.” 

“You told me to so I did.” Jackson said.

“And I expected you to fight back. But you really enjoy this don’t you? Being told what to do.”

“...yes sir.” Jackson said.

Derek smirked. “Would you like to keep this going for a while?”

Jackson gulped and looked up at him. “For how long?”

“As long as you want. If you choose to end this relationship, I will respect it and it will be over. So, what do you say Jackson?” 

“I... Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes sir.” 

Derek smiled and walked away. Jackson tried to look over but he was unable to. When he heard Derek’s footsteps, he turned his head back to forward. The older male came forward holding a pink plastic item. Jackson couldn’t tell what it was. 

“So, you’re going to be wearing something from now on to prep that ass for fucking. You will have to clean your ass daily and each time you have to use the bathroom.” He held it up.

It was a butt plug. But the end shined. What type of plug was this? Derek lifted his legs up and spit on him a couple of times. Next thing Jackson knew was a pressure going in. He couldn’t help but to moan. It was moved around a bit before Derek let go. He smiled at the submissive.

“You’re going to look so cute in that. Now, we are going to start on some training for you.” Derek smiled as he started to undo his pants. 

* * *

Jackson looked at his plug in Derek’s mirror. It was a Princess Plug with a green jewel in it. Honestly if he had to wear one, this one was perfect. His ass was a bit red from the spanking he got during the day. As well as his nipples were sore from the clamps. But touching them was arousing from the touch. He turned to look at the chastity device. It was basic metal. There felt like there was a bit of space but not a lot. Especially when he was getting aroused from the nipple play.

The door open and Derek came in wearing basketball shorts. Jackson quickly got in his knees which he was commanded to do. The older male closed the door and took a seat on the bed. He pulled down his pants and Jackson crawled over. The rule was that if Derek entered the bedroom, he  was to get on his knees. And if Derek pulled out his dick, he was to suck it. 

So without second thinking, he slide himself down. He felt Derek’s hand grip his head. As he worked, Derek would push his head down a bit further. Going down further was no issue for him. He looked up at Derek who was smiling. He watched him reach over and pick up his phone and something else. 

“I kinda of think you need something added.” 

Jackson saw it was a marker. He pulled the cap off and started to write on Jackson forehead. When he finished, he put the pen up. Derek was chuckling as he picked up his phone and snapped a photo. Then he showed Jackson. Dickpig was written on his forehead.

“I think this should go on the blog I have showing you off. And don’t worry. I block out your eyes.” He smirked as he tapped on his phone. 

There was a blog of him in the nude doing everything Derek said? Does that mean his personal videos are there too? He took a breath through his nose. Jackson kept sucking, his mouth full of pre-cum. It went on for a while til Derek pushed him off. He stood up and unloaded on his face again. Derek smiled.

“I’m going to look forward to doing this every night to you. Keep this up and you getting that perky little ass fuck is going to happen sooner than you know it. Put on your clothes, clean up, then join your pledge brothers for the night.” Derek said.

Jackson nodded his head. He walked over to the corner and got dressed. Now he was going to walk out with dick pig and cum all over his face. He walked to the bathroom, pushing the door open. Scott was standing there brushing his teeth. The two stood there and stare at each other. Scott pulled his toothbrush out.

“Um…”

“Don’t say shit McCall.”

“Are you and Derek a weird thing?”

“McCall, shut the fuck up.”

Scott nodded his head. “And don’t say anything?”

“Correct.”

“Got it.” Scott quickly finished up and then looked at Jackson. “So you know, Theo likes it when I do similar stuff to him.” Scott grabbed his stuff and left.


End file.
